Devil's Apprentice
by xXxNina98xXx
Summary: What happens to buttercup if she disappears out of now where? What will butch do in order to save the one he loves? What happens when a famous pop star makes her first appearance in Townsville? Why does this pop star look so familiar? Rated T might change to M


**HEY PEOPLE!**

**This is my FIRST story soo NO HATERS! Cx umm this story is mostly on BC and Butch but blues and red will be included!**

**Summary: What happens to buttercup if she disappears out of now where? What will butch do in order to save the one he loves? What happens when a famous pop star makes her first appearance in Townsville? Why does this pop star look so familiar?**

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

**~2 years ago~ BC POV**

Here I am running into a forest wiping away the tears clouding my eyes. I didn't want to believe it but it just…. Happened…

**~flashback~**

"Hey Kaoru…" sad Butch avoiding eye contact "I think…. We should see other people." That's what broke my heart.

"W-why do u think we should?" I said trying to hold back the tears. All of a sudden, a girl appears by his side.

"Face it. He's moved on. I'm his girl now." She said smirking. I looked at him giving him a 'say something!' look but he didn't.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I punched him and ran away.

~**End of flashback~**

I stopped running and fell on my knees crying. I crawled over to a tree n hugged my knees and began to sob until I drifted away into a deep sleep- Scratch that. I WOULD have gone to sleep if red smoke didn't surround me. I got up into a fighting stance n looked around to see who was there. 'No one?' I thought. It happened way to fast but a red claw came out of nowhere and pinned me against a tree. A devious laugh filled the air. I knew it was…HIM. I struggled to get out of his grasp but I failed.

"Poor, poor Kaoru…or should I say Buttercup?" he said smirking.

"Leave me alone HIM!" I screamed trying to reach for my belt.

"Now, now, stop screaming." He said calmly. I felt a sharp pain go through my arm, I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. I looked over to see a giant needle piercing my arm.

"Butch…." I felt weak…and sleepy…then I fell into darkness.

**Butch's POV**

I had no idea what was going on. I would NEVER say that to my Kaoru-Chan! My lips and body they're all moving on its own! Right after Kaoru punched me I somehow got control over my body again. The girl who was next to me, called Brute smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt like barfing.

"Butchie-Boo let's leave." She purred.

"NO WAY!" I pushed her far away from me and started to head towards wherever Kaoru ran off to. I heard her screams but they were quickly silenced. "KAORU?" I kept running around calling her name but there was no reply. What just happened?

**~ON WITH THE STORY!~**

**BC's POV**

My name is Midori. I am a very famous singer throughout the world, especially Japan. I was in my recording studio wearing dark green shorts and a black spaghetti strap top with silver skull designs covering it. And a green choker necklace with green lace designs on it with black converse that go up to my knees. I was waiting for my master/manager to come inside to tell me some "important" news. Pshh I'm bored. I see HIM come in the room.

"Hello master, what's the news?" I say smirking. "Well, you will be having your first concert in Townsville." He said smirking "Do you know who will be there?" Yes, I know who will be there. My enemies called the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. I hated them so much. HIM told me I shouldn't kill them yet. But I will soon. It's a good thing HIM also gave me their secret identities. I would make my very first appearance in that town. You see, no one has ever seen my face, except the people I worked with, but the public NEVER even got a glimpse of my face. I am now traveling through dimensions to go home. Once I arrived, I got ready for the concert and smirked evily. 'This will be an interesting night'

**MIYAKO'S POV**

"KYAAA~!" me and Momoko squealed. "I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Momoko shouted with joy.

"I know right? Midori is going to make her FIRST appearance at OUR town!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Brick said in annoyance while covering his ears. "Boomer I blame YOU for giving us the tickets, especially to THEM!" he pointed at me and Momoko.

"Brick, I know you love her music too" Momoko said grinning. It's true, all of us loved her music, but the boys never really wanted to admit it. I giggled n kissed Boomer "Arigatou~ Boomer-kun!" I sang.

"Man, I should do this more often" he said, grinning. I blushed.

"Um…o-ok! Let's get ready for the concert then!" I grabbed Momoko and dragged her to her room.

"See ya sis!" I closed the door and ran into my room. You see, me and Boomer are dating which I am sooo happy about! And Momoko and Brick are dating as well. Butch.. uhh well he- I started to sob a bit. Kaoru and Butch were dating…but then Kaoru went missing.. and butch was controlled by HIM. Butch told us last time he saw her was her running into the forest…. 'No Miyako… Kaoru wouldn't want you to be crying! You know Kaoru can take care of herself because she's stronger than any of us!' I wiped my tears and got ready. I wore a white skirt with a baby blue rim and a blue tank top with a blue jean jacket over it with white flats. I applied some make up, put my hair down and went downstairs.

**MOMOKO'S POV**

After having a moment in my room thinking of Kaoru, I changed into a pink shirt that hangs by the shoulders and dark blue shorts. I kept my hair in a ponytail (I ditched the bow) and saw everyone downstairs. I could tell that Miyako was crying a bit..judging by the way she looked. I felt the same way. Boomer, Brick, and Butch wore black baggy pants and a buttoned up shirt with their assigned colors and a black leather jacket with black Nikes. Wow, they're matching! I giggled and went by Bricks side, and Miyako went to Boomers side. I feel really bad for butch, he really loved Kaoru. My thoughts were interrupted by Brick dragging all of us into his red car. Hehe he was so excited for this concert.

**BCS POV**

I smirked as I saw 'them' I was wearing black shorts with black fishnets under them and a dark green shirt that hung by my shoulders a bit and looked like an animal ripped parts of it, under it I had a black shirt that stopped right under my chest. I also had black converse that reached up to my ankles. I had an oversized red and black hoodie over me. I walked up to them smiling.

"It's your lucky day strangers!" I said trying so hard not to rip their heads off. "You are chosen to go backstage to meet the one and only, MIDORI!" I gave them backstage passes. "Her agent decided who ever walked in through this door as our 50th fan, he or she can bring their friends!" I smiled "Enjoy the concert and congratulations!" I walked away hearing 'Blossom and Bubbles' squeal. I smirked and walked on stage now wearing a black cloak with green sparkly webs as a surrounding design. I heard the announcer say

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! PLEASE WELCOME…MIDORI!" I heard screaming fans calling me name. I smirked and sat on a creepy looking chair. 'It's show time'

**HOW WAS IT? To me I think it was kinda…dark lool. Cx PLZ REVIEW AND I MIGHT CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**xXxNina98xXx**


End file.
